


The Real Horrors

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kanda needs better company, Lavi sucks at horror, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Kanda and Lavi watch a horror movie for Halloween night





	The Real Horrors

The thing about possessing keen observational skills and an alert sense of perceptiveness is the inability to enjoy the moment and let everything take its course. Each event is rooted by many other events that branch out to even many more possibilities, thus the result can be closely deciphered by the process of elimination. And when one can take in so much information, link all the connections, discard all the rejected possibilities, and pray that no other variables will change the flow of a phenomena, then the end can just be imaginable. 

 

So imaginable that Lavi can never fully enjoy the experience of watching a horror film without guessing what’s going to happen. And because his brain wouldn’t stop trying to play detective, Kanda abhors the idea of watching a film with him, because the redhead always seem to spoil the events even if he hasn’t watched the film yet. And what he hates even more is that  _ he’s always right _ . 

 

But watching a horror movie with Lavi isn’t always a bummer. The redhead may connect the dots, but he was total shit at horror. Constantly covering his eyes, actually jumping at jumpscares, producing pathetic sounds of dread and fear, holding onto Kanda ridiculously tight as if his life depended on him. (But Kanda only complained at the start for the sake of character  _ shhh _ ) 

 

Kanda himself didn’t get easily frightened by the horror genre. Sure, he’d get surprised from time to time, but he didn’t jump or scream or anything that Lavi did. In fact he’s waiting for the day he becomes truly frightened because he feels like his reactions are a testament to the genre’s increasing inadequacy and downward progression.  And honestly, Kanda thinks, fuck ghosts, spirits, ghouls, demons, zombies, cursed dolls, and whatnot. He’s witnessed first-hand the real terrors of the world, the phenomena which are truly alarming (Lavi’s sex drive) and absolutely disturbing (the beansprouts’ appetite). 

 

It’s eleven and near midnight of the 31st of October, and they’re seated close together in bed, legs tangled and laptop perched on top of a pillow. The lights are turned off because Kanda likes it like this, and he kind of wants Lavi to be scared shitless enough for his brain to stop thinking and processing throughout the movie. The popcorn is squeezed between them and Kanda’s decided to give up trying to get his hand into the bag it since Lavi is squishing himself as close to Kanda as possible. He sighs, putting his arm around the man beside him instead. 

 

They’re halfway through the movie where the main characters are getting themselves into deep shit due to their stupidity and lack of self-preservation, and Kanda could feel Lavi’s body tensing. The people have entered the dark room with creepy old antiques which screamed  _ ‘get out you’re not welcome here’ _ , and it’s getting quieter and quieter each passing second they stay in the room, and when a cabinet deafeningly slams shut, “HOLY FUCK!” Lavi jumps and curses like the weak shit he is. 

 

“Something like that was obviously going to happen, Lavi.”

“Y-yeah! But I was busy analyzing the picture frames and the toys in the room and couldn’t prepare myself!” Lavi defended himself, which Kanda rolled his eyes to. The guy was going to get himself into a cardiac arrest with what he’s doing. 

 

They watch the protagonist get trapped in a child’s bedroom. Kanda’s busy judging the guy for being a complete moron and splitting up from his team, when suddenly Lavi goes into an  _ ‘aha!’ _ moment.

 

“Holy shit! Did you see that? Did you see the hideous scar in the ugly ghost’s face?” 

“The beansprout’s in the movie?” 

Lavi lightly flicked him in the forehead. “Don’t be rude, Yuu. And if Allen was there, he’d be smart enough to run away the moment the other shadow appeared in the painting.”

Kanda didn’t agree. 

“Anyway, the ghost awhile ago in the living room didn’t have a scar. And now this one does! And it just hit me now that the only times the ghost with the scar appeared is when they enter the child’s bedroom! And there’s fact that there’s suddenly a shadow beside the daughter in the painting in the living room. Soooo I’m hypothesizing tha-”

“There’s actually two of them and one of them got locked up and died or some shit in this room because the previous family were assholes?” 

“Exac-FUCK!” A jumpscare of the ghost’s face fills the screen. Lavi screams. Kanda sighs. Dammit. That twist and explanation probably won’t show up until the next twenty minutes and now Kanda can’t unsee things before he’s even seen it. He sinks back into the pillows and allows Lavi to rest his head on his chest, running his fingers through red locks, and studying the intensifying atmosphere of the movie. When the movie goes quiet and the protagonist is looking through the pitch black closet, Kanda could predict another terror moment (he’s an expert on that). Right on time, Kanda blocks Lavi’s eye with his hand. 

 

“What the-”

“I’m sparing you from a second closer to death.”

 

Lavi’s heart skips a beat and he goes “awww”, but Kanda ignores him and goes “tch”.

 

The next scene reveals the protagonist meeting up with his other friends and they start piecing the information together, plotting a way to escape the hell house that they should never have come to in the first place, and both Lavi and Kanda could tell the end was near. When Lavi’s hypothesis ends up being correct, he gives Kanda a smug grin, which doesn’t last too long when the scene gets tense again and he tightens his grip on Kanda’s arm. It’s the last part now, where they face the ghost twins and try to escape from their predicament, and Lavi’s half covering his eye because he’s a coward who is also too curious for his own good, while Kanda’s just judging the acting and the visual effects. In the end, Lavi gets the plot right just from the first half of the film, which Kanda thinks is totally annoying. He contemplates watching movies with Lenalee instead, but she cries very easily during emotional scenes. He contemplates watching (tolerating) with Allen, but he finishes the popcorn even before the title of the movie appears on the screen. 

_ Ugh _ , Kanda thinks. He needs better company. 

 

The credits finally scroll through the screen and Lavi stretches his body, accidentally hitting Kanda’s face lightly with his fist. “Well that was terrifying, wasn’t it Yuu?” Kanda grunts. They’re too lazy to move from their position so they lay side by side as they wait for the ending credits to finish. The clock reads 12:25 in the morning but both of them are wide awake, feeling like they won’t be falling asleep anytime soon. Kanda scrolls through a list of horror movies and finds one with a 4.5/5 star rating. Halloween may be over but the night isn’t. 

 

Kanda smirks. “Ready for round two?” 

 

Lavi grins. “Fuck me up.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> I honestly had no idea how to end it and this just happened oops  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
